


What Is Your Problem: The Contracts Revealed

by GryffindorTom



Series: What Is Your Problem [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU GoF, Betrothal contracts, F/M, Multi, Sirius is free, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah confronts Harry over him ignoring her. Harry discovers something his parents left him with and evidence comes to light that helps the chances of Sirius Black. AU Forth Year. Disregards OotP/HBP/DH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - The Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> What Is Your Problem: The Contracts Revealed – Rating T  
> Summary – Part 3 of the What is Your Problem series, Hannah confronts Harry over him ignoring her. Harry discovers something his parents left him with and evidence comes to light that helps the chances of Sirius Black. AU Forth Year. Disregards OotP/HBP/DH  
> Pairings – Hannah/Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings – Contains Swearing and mild violence throughout

** Defence Against The Dark Arts Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 20th November 1994 **

Hannah Abbott was incensed, not because the attitude shown by some of her fellow members of Hufflepuff house, but instead, it was one specific Gryffindor but drew her ire. She was angry because of the amount of times that she had tried to get the attentions of one Harry James Potter, who would, seemingly, ignore her. She was waiting outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom for the teacher, Professor Moody, to arrive when she saw her quarry, followed by his lapdog Hermione Granger.

Hannah waked up to Harry and slapped him. “Why Potter? Why are you constantly ignoring me? Just tell me what is your problem? Is it because I'm not good looking enough? Or is it that you prefer that bucktoothed beaver that follows you around named Granger?” she said, slapping him again, “Or do you not care about the betrothal contract our parents made when we were babies?”

“Erm...erm...what contract?” Harry said, rubbing his cheek where Hannah slapped him. “Nobody told me about any contract or anything about any betrothals. If I had known anything about any betrothal contract, I would have approached you soon after finding out. And even though you did, there was no need to keep slandering my godfather and I these last two years. Then there were the slaps you just gave me for no reason. What was that for? And then you insult Hermione too? Do you wonder why I ignore you? It's because you can be a real vindictive bitch.”

Hannah looked at where she had hit Harry, dipped her head and started to cry. ‘ _I've gone and screwed it all up now. Mother isn't going to be happy with me. If Harry has the contract cancelled, they'll kill me. If only I hadn't sided with Ernie and Sally-Ann_ ,” she thought, stepping back. She lifted her head up to look at Harry. “I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry Harry. You must have heard me talking to Ernie and Sally-Ann at various times about the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets saga? And your Godfather? You mean that Sirius Black, the person who Minister Fudge has called a ‘convicted mass-murderer’, is your Godfather?” Hannah suddenly stopped and thought for a second. She then realised what Harry and Hermione were saying.

“If Sirius Black is your Godfather, as you say he is, then he wouldn't have been able to betray your parents to You-Know-Who. That means that he wouldn’t have been their Secret Keeper?” Hannah continued, fingering her hair. “Hang on…if Sirius Black is you Godfather then he wouldn’t have been able to betray your parents to You-Know-Who as he would be dead before he was caught by anyone. That means Amelia Bones, Susan’s aunt, was unable to marry her betrothed because he was in jail for something that he didn’t do? And that means someone else was the Secret Keeper!”

“It was Peter Pettigrew who was the Secret Keeper.” Harry said, angry with himself for not getting the rat when he had the chance. “Unfortunately Wormtail is still alive. He even spent time here in the last couple of years in his form as a rat animagus as the pet of Ron Weasley.”

“Wormtail…that’s the bastard who was involved in the murder of my father and my brother.” Hannah said, getting angry at what she had remembered. “Mom said that she remembered one of the Death Eaters refer to one of his friends as Wormtail. Fortunately for her, she managed to kill the one with a knife that my Grandfather used when he was in the Muggle Armed services.”

"I bet Padfoot would love to see Madam Bones again, and possibly continue their relationship,” Hermione said, winking at Harry, “Lets skip Moody and visit the Headmaster. I think it is time to get Sirius a trial!”

“Bloody hell, will miracles never cease? Hermione Granger skipping a class!” Susan Bones, Hannah’s friend who was standing right behind the trio, said, clearly in shock. “I never thought I would see the day!”

“Same here Susan, in the four years that I have known her, I have never seen Hermione openly admit to missing a class!”

** Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 20th November 1994 **

Harry, Hannah and Hermione walked into the office of Professor Dumbledore, having been granted access to it by the stone gargoyle that guards the office, where they saw him sitting at his desk, filling in various pieces of parchment required of him being Headmaster of Hogwarts. He stopped when he saw his visitors arrive in the office

“Ah, Harry, my boy,” he said, smiling at the person who he thought would be a surrogate Grandson. “What brings you, Miss Abbott and Miss Granger here when you should be in Defence Against the Dark Arts?”

“Two things Professor. Firstly we may have a witness or two to prove the innocence of Sirius.” Harry said, smiling, “That, and a witness who can paint Peter Pettigrew as a Death Eater.”

“Who?” Dumbledore said, glad that he could help his favourite student.

“Madam Bones, who was betrothed to Sirius, could prove his innocence.” Harry answered, hoping that Dumbledore could help him, allowing him to be free of the Dursleys. “Hannah’s mother can point out that Wormtail was a Death Eater as he was involved in the murder of her father and brother.”

“That is interesting Harry. With that, I can arrange for Sirius to stand trial, especially if the Head of the DMLE can support him.” Dumbledore said, smiling. “Was there anything else Harry?”

“Actually Professor there is. Apparently I have learnt that I am subject to a betrothal contract” Harry said, confused as before today, he had nether heard about anything like it before. “Is there a way that I can find out about if there was one?”

“Certainly my boy,” Dumbledore said, heading to the fireplace. He lit it so it would be ready to Floo from. “Gringotts holds copies of all betrothal contracts that are in existence. If you come with me, we could find out for you.”

Hannah looked at Harry, then Dumbledore, questioning them with her eyes. Dumbledore noticed her and said, “You are to come too Miss Abbott and Miss Granger. Though Muggle-borns aren’t usually involved in betrothal contracts, I do know a couple of parents of Muggle-borns did make them during the First War with Purebloods in order to protect their family.”

Eventually the four of them went through the fireplace, in order to Floo to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

** Banking Hall, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 20th November 1994 **

‘ _Goblins are curious things.’_ Harry thought as he arrived in the Banking Hall at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had to quickly move out of the way of the fireplace in the Banking Hall, lest Albus Dumbledore knock him over upon his exit!

Once the four of them had arrived, Dumbledore led them over to the nearest available teller. “Good morning honoured Goblin, I would like to seek audience with the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, in order to discuss a matter of mutual interest.”

“Wait here,” the teller said, scurrying off to check on the Head of Accounts availability. After a short while, the goblin teller returned with another Goblin, one who looked angry.

“I am Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.” Kicktail said, growling. “It is about time that the next Lord Potter turned up here. I have been waiting for the last three and a bit years for him to turn up.”

Harry looked at Hannah and Dumbledore, completely confused about the statement that Kicktail had made. ‘ _What does he mean, waiting for Lord Potter?_ ’

“Follow my lead” Hannah whispered in Harry’s ear, to which he nodded slightly. She turned to Kicktail who was getting even more annoyed. “Honoured Account Manager Kicktail, we have come today because Lord Potter wishes to enquire about any open betrothal contracts that he is subject to.” She said, hoping that he would help.

“Is Lord Potter incapable of speaking to me?” the Goblin replied, annoyed at the impertinence of the girl.

“Account Manager Kicktail, Lord Potter is unaware of our ways, mainly due to a mistake that I made years ago, placing him with his Muggle relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.” Dumbledore said, realising that he had messed up thirteen years ago. “Anyway Account Manager Kicktail, would you be able to assist Lord Potter in his enquiry.”

Kicktail took a few minutes to contemplate the information and then broke into a grin. “Luckily for you, I have got the information that you require. It seems that the previous Lord Potter, James Potter, made two betrothal agreements, both of which was signed in blood, meaning they are binding.” He handed over two files to Dumbledore and Harry. “One was to betroth him to the daughter of a Muggle and a Squib, the Squib being Adam Granger, with the Muggle being named Sophie Jones. Between them they had a daughter who they named Hermione. She would become the Lady Potter when the two of them get married. The second contract was with Lord Joshua Abbott and Marilyn Spinnet, who married and had their daughter, Hannah.” Kicktail continued, explaining the files.

“Now, I presume that these two ladies are the two mentioned in the betrothal contracts.” He continued, referring to Hermione and Hannah. They nodded in the affirmative so Kicktail continued, “According to the contract, it was initially made to make Miss Abbott the new Lady Peverell, however because of the death of Lord Abbott and his Heir Apparent, the contract converted itself to a Line Continuance Contract, making Miss Abbott the Consort of Lord Potter upon their marriage. This means that any children that Miss Abbott has will enable the Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott to continue. Furthermore, the contracts allow Lord Potter to take control of the votes and properties that House Abbott controls until the next Lord Abbott becomes of Age.”

“So it's just the two contracts then?” Hermione asked Kicktail, who nodded back to her in reply. “It is a good job that I fell in love with Harry in Third Year!”

Harry looked at Hermione, his moth bobbing open and closed in shock. He had to pinch himself as he thought he was dreaming. He turned to Hermione and smiled. “You mean…you mean I don’t have to be a noble git and hide my feeling for you, feeling I had since I sat next to you in the Hospital Wing when you were petrified. I know I have never known love, but I know my feelings for you are different for you are different to what I would for say Parvati or Lavender.”

After a while, the three teens left Gringotts to head back to Hogwarts, whereas Dumbledore had to leave on a mission, this one was a mission of importance.

** Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 21st November 1994 **

Harry walked out of the boy’s dormitory to see Hermione sitting on a couch by the fire in the Common Room. He walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. “Do you feel better now my love?” he said, hoping she was a bit calmer than the previous night. “I know you could kill that jerk over last night. I felt like smothering his head with a pillow the way he snores!” They were in the middle of a Floo conversation with Sirius discussing the betrothal contracts and the TriWizard Tournament when Ron Weasley, who was being a total jerk to Harry over the Tournament, accused Harry of acting as if he was being in an interview.

“Shhh…I’m alright my love, I just wanted to see you. I am glad that you have admitted your feelings for me.” Hermione said, getting up off the couch. She stood next to Harry, holding his hand. “You know what Harry, I really want to taste those lips of yours again.”

Harry decided to dive in and kiss Hermione when he heard the sound of Ron coming down the stairs from the dorms to the Common Room. Instead of pulling out, he deepened the kiss when suddenly…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER KISSING MY GIRL? HERMIONE IS MINE AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT!” Ron shouted, punching Harry in the face. Hermione moved Harry away from Ron and tended to her betrothed.

She looked at Ron, glaring at him. The way she was glaring at him, if looks could kill, Ron would have been dead! “Firstly Ronald, I’m a human being, not something you could own!” Hermione said, holding onto Harry. “And secondly I am betrothed to Harry, thanks to our parents making that choice when we were babies, meaning that you have never stood a chance with me, even if I wanted to date you!”

Harry got up and went over to his former friend, annoyed with Ron’s attitude. “”You dare hit me, or touch in any way either of my betrothed, you will have the might of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter upon you!” With that, Harry punched the redhead.

Neville came down the stairs, smiling at Harry. He went over to Ron and punched him. “Let that be a lesson to you Weasley. You mess with one Ancient and Most Noble House and you risk the wrath of another. A Longbottom always stands with a Potter, and don’t you forget that!”

Harry smiled at Neville, nodding to him in thanks for the bit of help that he, Susan and Hannah had given to him. Neville turned to Harry and smiled at him. “Congratulations on your betrothal Lord Potter,” he said, shaking Harry’s hand. Suddenly he started laughing for no reason. “Now that is the pompous bit over and done with, I think Gran would be proud of me standing up for her Great-Nephew against a jerk like Ron Weasley!”

“Great-Nephew?” Harry asked, confused about Neville’s statement. “What do you mean by that?”

“You see Harry, your Grandfather, Fleamont Potter, was the older brother of my Gran, Augusta Longbottom, so as your father was her nephew, that makes you her great-nephew.” Neville explained, smiling. “Technically making us second cousins because of a common ancestor, Henry Potter, who is our Great-Grandfather. Ironically, both of us are descended from Ignotus Peverell via two methods, both of us via Henry Potter and Peverell’s oldest Granddaughter, Iolanthe Peverell, and me via his younger Great-Granddaughter, Charlotta Peverell. The Peverells were also known as the Three Brothers.”

“You mean that those are the Three Brothers in ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard.’” Hermione asked excitingly.

“What is ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’?” Harry asked, unsure, as he had never heard of it.

Neville looked at Hermione and Harry, then smiled. “Harry, you know your cloak that is in your trunk, can you bring it here?” he asked excitingly as he could teach Harry something he did not know. “Hermione, can you get a copy of the story please so I can explain it all.” Harry and Hermione left the Common Room to collect the items that Neville asked for. To say that they would be shocked after reading the story was to be an understatement!


	2. 02 - Reactions and Decisions

The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

** 14th December 1994 **

The First Task of the TriWizard Tournament happened a week earlier on the 5th December, which went all right for the four champions. The task was to get a golden egg from a nest, albeit having to face a dragon in order to get the egg.

Fleur Delacour, the contender from the French school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, was up first in the task, facing off against a Hungarian Horntail, a dragon that was deemed to be ‘the most vicious dragon in existence’. Using a stone boulder, she transfigured it into a smaller version of the Horntail intended to distract it. She succeeded, getting 43 points from the judging panel.

The Judging panel consisted of Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Olympe Maxime from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Igor Karkaroff of the Durmstrang Institute. As well as the three Headmasters, Barty Crouch of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, both within the Ministry of Magic

The second contender was Cedric Diggory, a member of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. Facing off against the Swedish Shortsnout dragon, his plan was to cast a spell in order to make the Shortsnout fall to sleep. He initially failed in making it sleep, but he tried again, and it fell asleep, allowing Cedric to get the egg. Because of that, he scored 47 points.

Harry was the third contender, facing off against a Chinese Fireball. He planned, having researched the task with Hermione and Hannah, to persuade the dragon to give him the egg, having learnt that dragons could understand Parseltongue, an ability that he found he, along with Neville, had inherited from their paternal side as they were both descended from one of the ‘three brothers’, Ignatius Peverell. After negotiating with the Fireball, he managed to get the egg without a fight, scoring 48 points from the judges.

Viktor Krum was the final contender, hailing from the Durmstrang Institute on the Norway/Sweden border. Krum had to face off against the Welsh Green dragon to get his egg. His plan was to use a binding hex on the dragon, however after casting the hex, it stamped around, smashing some of the eggs, but only just missing the golden egg. It was because of this that Krum got a score of 23 points, and last place, as the judges reduced his score for the damaged caused.

A few days after the events of the task, the Wizengamot convened for the trial of Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, who was accused of murdering 12 Muggles as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and finally working with Lord Voldemort, in order to murder Harry’s parents, James and Lily Potter.

Harry and his two betrothed, Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott, along with former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, the widow of Joshua Abbott, Marilyn Abbott and Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, were all called as witnesses in order to testify as Defence Witnesses.

After a long trial, Sirius was found Not Guilty, with Lucius Malfoy, a Wizengamot member who was a former Death Eater, slipping up and revealing that Death Eaters cannot be under the Imperius Curse when they take the Dark Mark, meaning they must do it willingly, whilst undergoing testimony. He also revealed that he had seen Peter Pettigrew at meetings with Death Eaters.

Because Sirius was found Not Guilty, Harry was pleased because Dumbledore told him that he would not have to return to Privet Drive, but instead could live with Sirius. Marilyn Abbott offered to take care of Sirius, nursing him back to health with Sirius accepting her help.

The trio of Harry, Hannah and Hermione was sitting at the Hufflepuff table when an owl swooped upon them with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione picked the paper up and frowned at the article. She slammed it down on the table in annoyance. “I’m going to murder Skeeter!”

Harry picked up the paper and read the article that had annoyed Hermione, and then went as red as a Weasley.

**‘ _Harry Potter and his secret Ménage à Trois_**

_By Rita Skeeter, Reporter for the Daily Prophet._

Harry Potter, the forth champion of the prestigious TriWizard Tournament that is being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been observed by many to be consorting with two of his classmates in a romantic relationship.

First to fall for the Potter Charm, legendary for snagging women who were, according to the late Dorea Potter, wife of Charlus Potter, deemed to be ‘brainy and beautiful’, was Muggle-born student, and close friend, Hermione Granger, the person many of those in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts call ‘the brightest witch of her age’.

The second person to have fallen for the legendary Potter Charm is the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, the student who people in Hufflepuff House call ‘the blonde beauty’.

This reporter hopes that the two ladies form a suitable revenge against the philandering Potter, who, thanks to this reporters sources, has been found to be mentally unstable, having spoken to snakes in his Second Year and also collapses at the drop of a hat.

# For more on Harry Potter, the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ and TriWizard Champion, see Page 2

# For more on Hermione Granger and her achievements, see Page 3

# For more on Hannah Abbott and the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, see Page 4’

Harry and Hannah stood up and hugged Hermione, providing comfort to the bushy haired girl. Suddenly they saw Draco Malfoy getting up from his seat at the Slytherin table and laugh. “How does it feel Potter? Being caught out doing both a blood traitor and a Mudblood?”

Ron Weasley stood up at the Gryffindor table and laughed at Malfoy. “It is know-it-all Mudblood to you ferret. Surely you know what-” Suddenly Ron started screaming, falling to his knees in agony, having been kicked in the balls by Ginny.

“RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you call Hermione a M…that word. You ought to be ashamed to be grateful that Hermione has helped you over the last few years with your homework and everything!” she shouted at her older brother “Just wait until I send a letter to mom. You better expect an Howler soon!”

“Bloody hell Gin-” one of the Weasley twins started.

“-You’re as loud-” the other twin continued.

“-And as bad tempered-”

“-As mom is-”

“-When she sends-“

“-An Howler” the twins concluded in stereo.

“Knock it off you two. Its like watching a tennis match trying to listen to you two speaking!” Hannah explained, rubbing her ears. She turned to Ginny and frowned. “Are they always this bad?”

“Usually they are even worse Hannah, they do it every word at home. It is like trying to watch a Muggle tennis match!” Ginny confirmed. “Only Alicia and Angelina can cope with the twits and understand them!”

“We’re not as bad as you make us out to be” George said, smiling, “Its not every word!”

“Its every other word!” Harry said, noticing the humour in George’s voice. “We will see you later boys.”

The trio left the Great Hall, having finished their breakfast, with Hannah headed to the Potions classroom and Harry and Hermione heading to the History of Magic classroom, where they had their first lesson for the day.

## Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

** 13th December 1994 **

Professor Minerva McGonagall had just finished teaching the class of Forth Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students and was about to make a special announcement when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ron Weasley casting a spell towards Ernie Macmillan, a member of Hufflepuff house, who was sitting next to Harry, Hermione and Hannah. Harry raised his wand, casting a shield charm over Ernie.

Ron’s spell hit the shield and rebounded, returning to Ron and hitting him, causing Ron to start vomiting slugs. Ignoring the class and their laughter, it was clear that they thought that Ron was the butt of their joke. She transfigured a spare quill from her desk into a bucket, allowing Ron to vomit the slugs into it. She took it to Ron then headed back to the front of the class, getting their attention.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, on Christmas Day, as part of the events surrounding the TriWizard Tournament, Hogwarts will be playing host to an event that is almost as prestigious as the Tournament,” she said, smiling over how she had the attention of the Forth Year Students. “The Yule Ball will be an opportunity in order to…let your hair down.

“But be warned, for I will not tell you again, you are required to keep the utmost standards of behaviour, especially as you are representing Hogwarts in front of two other schools. This means that the reputation of Hogwarts lays upon you.” Professor McGonagall finished explaining. “Now, this class is dismissed. Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Abbott, please remain here for a few minutes.”

The class poured out, Ron Weasley carrying the transfigured bucket, leaving Harry, Hermione, Hannah and Professor McGonagall in the classroom. McGonagall walked over to where the trio was sitting.

“You asked us to stay behind Professor? Hermione asked the Scottish lady, “Is it to do with the ball?”

“You are correct Miss Granger,” came the reply. She turned to Harry and addressed him. “Mr Potter, as a TriWizard champion, you and your date to the Ball are expected to lead the dance. Both Miss Delacour and Messers Diggory and Krum are being told the same thing.”

“D…dance Professor?” Harry asked, scared of the thought of being involved in a dance. “I…I don’t know how to dance Professor!”

“Harry, both Hermione and I will help you learn to dance.” Hannah said, placing a calming hand on the shoulder of her betrothed. She turned to Professor McGonagall. “Is there any chance that the three of us, and possibly a couple of others if necessary practice in your classroom please?”

“Certainly Miss Abbott. Professor Dumbledore also says that the Express will be leaving on Boxing Day for a special run, in order to take those who have been to the Yule Ball and then want to see their families to London.” Professor McGonagall replied.

The three of them were then dismissed, allowing them to head to the Hufflepuff Common Room in order for them to spend some Ron Weasley free time together. Between them they discussed who Harry was taking to the Yule Ball as his partner, and who would be happy to go with a friend as they knew that taking two partners to the Yule Ball was frowned upon.

Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

** 14th December 1994 **

Harry was sitting on one of the settees near the fireplace with his friend and cousin, Neville Longbottom. He was waiting for Hermione to come down from the Girls Dormitory when he remembered he was going to speak to Neville about the Yule Ball

“Neville, you know that we have to have a date for the Yule Ball, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking either Hermione or Hannah as I can only take one person with me.” Harry said, hoping Neville would help him.

“Sure Harry, I know both Hannah and Hermione would be happy to go with me.” Neville replied, “The only problem is that I cannot dance!”

“Nor can I Nev. Hannah and Hermione said that they would help teach me to dance, so I am sure that they would be able to teach us to dance.” Harry confirmed to his friend. “Hermione and Hannah have agreed with me asking you if you want to take one of them so I know that whoever you go with of them two will be happy.”

“Cheers Harry,” came the response. “I treat your betrothed as I would to any betrothed I had.”

Forth Year Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

** 25th December 1994 **

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid’s cabin, while the Durmstrang ship’s portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savoury puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

“It is too ’eavy, all zis ’Ogwarts food,” they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening (Ron skulking behind Harry, keen not to be spotted by Fleur). “I will not fit into my dress robes!”

“There’s a tragedy,” Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. “She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn’t she?”

Harry awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes, and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at him in the darkness, so close they were almost nose-to-nose.

“ _Dobby_!” Harry yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. “Don’t _do_ that!”

“Dobby is sorry, sir!” squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. “Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter ‘Merry Christmas’ and bring him a present, sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes, sir!”

“It’s okay,” said Harry, still breathing rather faster than usual, while his heart rate returned to normal. “Just — just prod me or something in future, all right, don’t bend over me like that…”

Harry pulled back the curtains around his four-poster, took his glasses from his bedside table, and put them on. His yell had awoken Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle haired.

“Someone attacking you, Harry?” Seamus asked sleepily.

“No, it’s just Dobby,” Harry muttered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Nah . . . presents!” said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron, Dean, and Neville decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present-opening too.

Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Harry’s bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cosy.

“Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?” he squeaked tentatively.

“ ’Course you can,” said Harry. “Erm…I’ve got something for you too.” It was a lie; he hadn’t bought anything for Dobby at all, but he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were his oldest and foulest, mustard yellow, and had once belonged to Uncle Vernon. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Harry had been using them to cushion his Sneakoscope for over a year now. He pulled out the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying, “Sorry, I forgot to wrap them…” But Dobby was utterly delighted.

“Socks are Dobby’s favourite, favourite clothes, sir!” he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon’s. “I has seven now, sir…But sir…” he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, “they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!”

He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent. Dobby looked quite overwhelmed.

“Sir is very kind!” he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. “Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter’s greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless —”

Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be — socks. “Dobby is making them himself, sir!” the elf said happily. “He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!” The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches.

“They’re . . . they’re really . . . well, thanks, Dobby,” said Harry, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby’s eyes to leak with happiness again.

“Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!” said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Ron and the others as he passed.

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o’clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room.

The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom of her picture. “Lairy fights, that’s the one!” she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forward to let them inside.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look manlier, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn’t done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as the boys set off downstairs.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Hermione was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her normally bushy hair straightened and a gold bracelet glimmering on her wrist. Harry was relieved to see her.


	3. 03 – Balls and Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Is Your Problem: Revealed – Rating T  
> Chapter 03 – Balls and Parents  
> Warnings – Contains Swearing and mild violence throughout  
> A/N – What's this? An update? Sorry about leaving this in a semi abandoned state (Or as I like to call it, On Hiatus), but I had no idea where I had originally wanted to go with this story. It was originally meant to be a one-shot where Hannah confronted Harry, Hermione found out she was betrothed to him and the argument with Malfoy, but I had completely gone off on a tangent and I just didn't want to abandon it.

**Forth Year Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1994**

_Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look manlier, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as the boys set off downstairs._

_The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colours instead of the usual mass of black. Hermione was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her normally bushy hair straightened and a gold bracelet glimmering on her wrist. Harry was relieved to see her._

"Milady, may I have the honour of escorting you to the ball." Neville asked the young lady who had been standing at the foot of the stairs. Harry looked at Neville and smiled, knowing that the two of them, along with Harry's two betrothed, had agreed to this.

"I would be honoured Neville." Hermione said, her self confidence growing by the minute. Turning to Harry, she knew that he was in awe of his cousin. "Hannah said that she would meet you at the entrance Hall."

"I still can't work out how you and Harry got the two best-looking girls in the year," muttered Dean to Neville, shocked as he was taking Ginny Weasley to the Ball.

"Well, Harry is betrothed to both Hermione and Hannah, and he could only take one, so he asked me if I would be able to take the other as my date, especially as he knew that Hermione and I were good friends over the last three years." Neville explained to the young Muggleborn.

"Shall we go down then, Neville?" Hermione asked the sandy haired teen.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Hermione found her future sister-wife, Hannah, and led her over to Harry.

"Hi," said Hannah, who was looking just as pretty as Hermione in robes of bright turquoise. Kissing him on the lips, the couple received a wolf whistle from the Weasley Twins.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-coloured boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes that Harry knew as Megan Jones, Hannah's housemate in Hufflepuff.

Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

It was then when Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

The Yule Ball was on!

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25th December 1994**

As the Champions paraded into the Great Hall, Harry bumped into the previous years Head Boy, Percy Weasley, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"I'm not surprised Percy. Someone needed to be Crouch's next scape goat, especially as he dropped the ball with my godfather." Harry said, smiling at the redhead.

Harry wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was sharing a table with Neville, Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones and Kevin Entwhistle and Sally-Ann Perks, to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining — surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? — but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Neville and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Harry looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

They certainly were in for a good night, especially when, at one stage, Harry saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.

**Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England**

**26** **th** **December 1994**

Harry was nervous. All throughout the train journey from Hogwarts to Kings Cross, Harry kept a feeling of worry.

' _What if either Hannah or Hermione's families don't like me? What if I mess everything up?',_ all those thoughts, all running through Harry's head, making him even more nervous by the second.

As he walked along the platform, his mind being dominated by the dread that things could go wrong, he didn't realise that he bumped into the one person who he was glad to see the most.

"Sirius!" he smiled as he said, hugging his godfather.

"How's my favourite godson." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair, not noticing him go stiff at that. "Harry, I've brought along a friend of mine, Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Harry asked, confused at how Sirius had got engaged as quick as he had. He suddenly remembered the conversation that he, Hermione and Hannah had had before Harry had found out about the Betrothal contracts. "You were betrothed to each other before Sirius's placing in Azkaban."

"That's right Lord Potter." Amelia said to Harry. "I knew that Sirius was not guilty when our boss, Barty Crouch, threw him in Azkaban. I had tried several times to get his case reopened but with the combined efforts of both Cornelius Fudge and his Lucius Malfoy refused to allow me anywhere near it."

"Amelia wasn't the only one who was trying something." Sirius said, holding her hand. "My late grandfather, Arcturus, along with my late Great Uncle Charlus and his wife Dorea, Charlus being the brother of your grandfather Fleamont, all believed in me."

Harry was suddenly distracted by something behind Sirius, something that caused a tear to fall to his eyes. He was distracted by Hermione greeting her parents. As he watched Hermione bring her parents over to say hello to him, he could see that her mother was heavily pregnant. As he watched the dynamics of the family together and how he, as Hermione's future Husband would be part of it, he knew one thing.

He was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when there will be a next chapter, or if there will be, but if there is not one, I will post a note on the story summary.  
> Disclaimer  
> I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Chapter Publish Date - 19/11/2016


	4. 04 - Bloody Skeeter

_Previously on What is Your Problem: The Contracts Revealed…_

" _Sirius!" he smiled as he said, hugging his godfather._

_"How's my favourite godson." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair, not noticing him go stiff at that. "Harry, I've brought along a friend of mine, Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my fiancé."_

_"Fiancé?" Harry asked, confused at how Sirius had got engaged as quick as he had. He suddenly remembered the conversation that he, Hermione and Hannah had had before Harry had found out about the Betrothal contracts. "You were betrothed to each other before Sirius's placing in Azkaban."_

_"That's right Lord Potter." Amelia said to Harry. "I knew that Sirius was not guilty when our boss, Barty Crouch, threw him in Azkaban. I had tried several times to get his case reopened but with the combined efforts of both Cornelius Fudge and his Lucius Malfoy refused to allow me anywhere near it."_

_"Amelia wasn't the only one who was trying something." Sirius said, holding her hand. "My late grandfather, Arcturus, along with my late Great Uncle Charlus and his wife Dorea, Charlus being the brother of your grandfather Fleamont, all believed in me."_

_Harry was suddenly distracted by something behind Sirius, something that caused a tear to fall to his eyes. He was distracted by Hermione greeting her parents. As he watched Hermione bring her parents over to say hello to him, he could see that her mother was heavily pregnant. As he watched the dynamics of the family together and how he, as Hermione's future Husband would be part of it, he knew one thing._

_He was no longer alone._

_**Granger Household, Alcester, Warwickshire, England** _

_**4** _ _**TH** _ _**January 1995** _

Harry Potter was happy. He had been busy over the past week and half since the Yule Ball, the arrangements that his two betrothed, Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott, had made for his time on vacation from Hogwarts, even helping him in his endeavours to solve the clue to the egg that he had collected during the First Task.

One of the things that Harry knew his betrothed wanted to do, but he knew that he wasn't ready mentally, was that they wanted to please him, in the sexual manner. Speaking to Sirius, Harry ended up getting embarrassed, especially following the diagrams that Sirius had drawn in preparation for the Talk.

As he was eating his breakfast, he saw an owl swoop into the dining room, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page containing an article which caused Harry to choke on his toast.

" **Dumbledore's Giant Mistake**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, it appears to the Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet._

_In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

_An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to_

_terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening."_

" _I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm,"_

_says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student, the son of prominent Wizengamot member, Lord Lucius Malfoy. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."_

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a_

_Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended_

_Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_For more on Rubeus Hagrid see page 2-4_

_For Harry Potter and the influence Hagrid has had, see page 5-7_

_For more on Lord Malfoy and his rise to promance, see page 8_ "

Harry was shocked. He had not expected that of Hagrid, being the son of a giantess. Even though Hagrid was his friend, he knew from the lessons that Sirius had given him that giants were dangerous, and that a giant attack was the cause of his grandparent's death in August 1979, them being on holiday in Nijmegen, The Netherlands when the train that they were on, a Mat '46 type train owned by the Dutch state railway, had crashed into another one, and then turned over by a giant who was working for the Dark Lord.

As he passed the article to Hermione and Hannah, he heard his godfather bound into the kitchen in his Animagus form, being bowled over by a German Shepherd who had followed the Grim animagus.

Harry watched as the German Shepherd turned back into a human, the form being that of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Sirius's fiancé, Amelia Bones

"I think you need to learn about your brakes Mia." Sirius said, having turned back in to his human form. "I know that you are excited to see that godson of ours, but you don't have to knock him over!"

As the quintet of witches and wizards discussed the situation of what could be the way that Skeeter had surveilled when they heard a scream from Sophie Granger.

"The baby's coming!"

_**Maternity Ward, Alexandra Hospital, Redditch, Worcestershire, England** _

_**4** _ _**TH** _ _**January 1995** _

"Push Mrs Granger, push!" the Healer said, getting ready for Sophie giving birth to her child. "The pain will be over soon!"

"ADAM FRANCIS GRANGER!" Sophie growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave her. "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear." Adam said, rubbing his wifes hand, "I'll keep it away dear."

"Nearly there Mrs Granger," the Healer said, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Sophie screamed, feeling the pain of giving birth. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut, Sophie still feeling the pain of birth.

"We did it Soph. We have a son," Adam said, smiling at his wife. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Romeo Lysander," Sophie said, feeling tired.

"Romeo Lysander Granger. Typical of you dear to suggest soething that is Shakesperian, just like you did with our daughter!" Adam said, hugging his wife. "I swear that the Bard would be intreagued, naming our son with two names from his plays."

"I love you Adam," Sophie said, considering her husband's eyes. "I love you too much!"

Hermione would later be shocked when she heard the name of her brother, knowing that she would never inflict such a name on a child of hers!


	5. 05 – Epilogue

_Previously on What is Your Problem: The Contracts Revealed…_

_As he was eating his breakfast, he saw an owl swoop into the dining room, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page containing an article which caused Harry to choke on his toast._

_"_ _**Dumbledore's Giant Mistake** _

_By Rita Skeeter"_

_Harry was shocked. He had not expected that of Hagrid, being the son of a giantess. Even though Hagrid was his friend, he knew from the lessons that Sirius had given him that giants were dangerous, and that a giant attack was the cause of his grandparent's death in August 1979, them being on holiday in Nijmegen, The Netherlands when the train that they were on, a Mat '46 type train owned by the Dutch state railway, had crashed into another one, and then turned over by a giant who was working for the Dark Lord._

_As he passed the article to Hermione and Hannah, he heard his godfather bound into the kitchen in his Animagus form, being bowled over by a German Shepherd who had followed the Grim animagus._

_Harry watched as the German Shepherd turned back into a human, the form being that of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Sirius's fiancé, Amelia Bones._

_"I think you need to learn about your brakes Mia." Sirius said, having turned back in to his human form. "I know that you are excited to see that godson of ours, but you don't have to knock him over!"_

_As the quintet of witches and wizards discussed the situation of what could be the way that Skeeter had surveilled when they heard a scream from Sophie Granger._

_"The baby's coming!"_

_-What Is Your Problem: Revealed-_

_"Romeo Lysander Granger. Typical of you dear to suggest something that is Shakespearian, just like you did with our daughter!" Adam said, hugging his wife. "I swear that the Bard would be intrigued, naming our son with two names from his plays."_

_"I love you Adam," Sophie said, considering her husband's eyes. "I love you too much!"_

_Hermione would later be shocked when she heard the name of her brother, knowing that she would never inflict such a name on a child of hers!_

**_The Book Hut, Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England_ **

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_September 2014_ **

Hermione Potter was happy. She had been married to Harry for fifteen years now, along with her sister-wife, Hannah Abbot, and she had not regretted a single day of it.

She remembered how Sirius and Amelia, both being an animagus, albeit illegally, had come to the conclusion that Rita Skeeter had been an illegal animagus herself, being a water beetle. The quintet of Harry, Hannah, herself, Sirius and Amelia had made it so she would write only the things that they wanted to, resulting in her credibility taking a dive during Harry's fifth year, as Minister Fudge tried to have Harry arrested for inciting a riot, all because he saved Cedric Diggory from dying at the hands of Peter Pettigrew by winning the TriWizard Tournament on his own, and the displaying of a memory that showed the return of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

It was towards the end of his fifth year, however, that Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius had managed to get the Goblins of Gringotts to muster an assassination team, led by the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, to remove the Death Eaters, along with Lord Voldemort. It was Dumbledore who suggested to the Goblins that the returned Dark Lord would be bad for the business of the Gringotts goblins, and reminded them of the casualties, including the late Goblin Leader, King Ragnock II, that allowed for the teams.

The only downside to the Fifth Year was that Hermione was given a Prefect position but Minerva McGonagall, but she had refused it due to being partnered with Ron Weasley, the person who had been belittling her during the Fourth year, Hannah refusing her appointment as well from Professor Sprout, in support. Lavender Brown subsequently became prefect, but had to leave Hogwarts at the end of her Sixth Year, Ron having gotten her pregnant!

It was only thanks to the intervention of the Headmaster that she, along with Hannah, had become joint Head Girls, the first ever, with Harry becoming Head boy at the same time, meaning that they shared the same set of private dormitories.

Following the NEWT exams, which Hermione helped Hannah and Harry ace, they succumbed to the Head Student curse which had happened since the days of James and Lily Potter being Head Students, ending up wed to each other within a month of leaving Hogwarts. Hermione and Hannah wasn't surprised though, as they had been betrothed to Harry and was going to get married anyway.

As a wedding present, Sirius, in his role of godfather, brought Hermione the bookshop Flourish and Blotts, which Hermione renamed to The Book Hut, expanding the property with a permanent expansion Charm in order to add not just the current stock, but also Muggle fiction, in order to allow the Muggleborns to feel more at home in the Wizarding World.

Owning the bookshop, and its associated printing press, allowed Hermione to write a series of biographies of people in the wizarding world, the first one being a biography of the late Goblin Leader, King Ragnock II, a biography which earnt her the accolade of 'Friend of the Goblin Nation', the last friend of the Goblin Nation being her ancestor, Hector Dagworth-Granger, and his friend, Ralston Potter.

Hannah and Harry, however, whilst occasionally looking after the bookshop, only closing it overnight and on days where either Hannah or Hermione were giving birth, became employed by the Ministry of Magic under the new Minister, Amelia Black. Harry rising through the Department of International Magical Cooperation, firstly becoming involved in the organisation of the 2002 Beauxbatons TriWizard Tournament

That Tournament was the first to be hailed as the safest tournament for competitors, leading to it being renamed the QuadWizard Tournament in 2006 when Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry decided to join in the competition. in 2005, Harry was co-opted as a member of the negotiators between Britain and Magical Europe, leading to a deal which championed free trade between the two powers, albeit without the immigration problem that the Muggle Great Britain did not have.

Hannah, being the daughter of a former Auror, decided to get a job within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, retiring from front line duties when she became pregnant in 2002 with her first son, Fleamont Harry Abbot, named after Harry and his grandfather, and Fleamont's twin sister, Susan Hannah, named after Susan and her best friend, Susan Bones, subsequently becoming the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry had four children together, the first one going back on her promise not to inflict a Shakespearian name on him by calling him Lysander Puck Potter, with his two sisters having normal names, the first being Rose Sophie and the second being Lily Amelia. The fourth child was a surprise, however, as Hermione had not expected to get pregnant again, naming the youngest child James Sirius Potter, a decision she had made Harry regret, especially as he had entered an Unbreakable Vow with Sirius to give the child his godfathers name as a middle name!

As she heard the Floo open, with Teddy Lupin, the son of their former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin and Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Regulus Black, the son of Sirius and Amelia.

Heading to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was getting annoyed with her oldest son taking long to get dressed ready for his first day at Hogwarts.

"LYSANDER PUCK POTTER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

As she heard the entire family run down the stairs, one after another, she knew one thing. She knew that all was well.


End file.
